LIV
by Noir loup
Summary: After the death of her realm, Liv Royale was sent to Asgard. There, she would be raised as an Asgardian. When she completed her training as healer and alchemist and warrior, she is demanded to bring Loki back to his sanity. A war is declared on Asgard. Liv must also bring aid as a warrior, defending Asgard. Will she be able to accomplish both tasks? (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Death.

That is what led to the destruction of Liv's beautiful, peaceful realm. The realm, Animheim, was dying. How? No one knew. Not even the greatest of the philosophers. Never had this been foretold by anyone.

The inhabitants of the dying realm were known as Animèe. They resembled the same structure and build of an earthling human, but taller. And they had the ears and tails of mammals. Some were wolves, or dogs, others were felines, mustelids, and bears. They were very diverse. The most known of the Animèes was the Royale family. Liv was the youngest descendant.

Because of Liv's importance, she was sent away. To Asgard. The young girl had only been told stories of the great Asgardians. Never once had she ever thought that she would actually see them, let alone live in their exquisite realm. Maybe when she gained rule over Animheim, she would get the chance.

Alas, under the conditions she had gone through—outraged mobs terrorizing her family, watching the blight destroy the beautifully green plants and trees, the death it brought to her precious realm, and finally starvation—Liv wasn't very excited to meet the Asgardians.

Liv Royale was young when that all happened. Now, Animheim is a ghost of a lost memory. The King of Asgard had adopted her willingly. First, she was the princess of a dying realm. Now, an Asgardian damsel, waiting to prove her worth to all who questioned her loyalty and skill.

* * *

**I know, it's a bit short. But all prologues are. So, what do you guys think of this new story? Please comment how you feel about. I'll either post the next chapter this week or next weekend.**

**X Noir loup**


	2. Chapter 2

**koryandrs: Thank you!**

* * *

"Get back here!"

"Stop her!"

Asgardian guards chased after a fleeing white wolf. The wolf's lush hide had yellowy fur on the back, tail, and the back of her ears. Her tail was pinned between her legs as she sprinted away from the pursing guards. A yelp of fright escaped her when her amber eyes landed upon more guards charging in front of her. The she-wolf's paws slipped from under her as she took a sharp turn toward the castle. Hastily she gathered herself as she bolted up the grand stairs to the impressive castle ahead.

Ladies and maidservants screamed at the sudden burst of the she-wolf's dramatic entrance. The yellowy-white wolf scurried past the tall Asgardians and turned round many corners. Eventually, she found herself in the main hall. The large table was filled with wondrous foods. Her salmon-pink tongue lolled out of her mouth as she attacked the table. Making her way to the end, she messily sampled all the dishes and drinks.

At the center of the table, the guards' yells echoed in her ears. Quickly she snatched five sausages that were linked together and fled. Once the wolf was hiding behind a corner, she transformed into a rather small girl with a short, gray-brown dress that ended at her thighs. Her yellowy wolf ears were where the ears of a human would be. They were held horizontally flat with merriment as she nibbled away at the sausage. Her eyes were shut with glee from the delicious food that danced across her taste buds. She had long, flowing golden hair that went to her waist. A few, tiny braids were made hither and thither; and it was graced with beautiful, tiny hybrid tea roses from the garden. A long, furry tail of a wolf stuck out beneath the hem of her dress. It wagged softly.

She froze when the score of guards rushed past her, still searching for the mischievous girl. Once they turned a corner, she giggled as she continued to eat the sausage.

"You are nearly as bad as my brother, Damsel Liv."

Liv jumped, and gagged on the large bite of sausage that got caught in her throat. She gulped it down and looked up at Thor with watery eyes.

"What have you done now, silly cub?" he asked with a chuckle with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

She shrugged as she took the last bite of sausage. "Chased the farmers' livestock," Liv answered as she looked at him with coy, amber eyes. The Animèe spoke with the common accent of her realm. A nasal-accent. Liv looked away sheepishly, "Again."

Thor chuckled, "Beware, little cub. They found you."

Liv's eyes widened as she looked over Thor. The score of guards had found her, and they were pursuing her yet again. With a squeak of fright, she changed back into a wolf and fled quickly. She sprinted all the way down the hall and turned to the right. The guards were right on her tail.

Thor's eyes widened. She was heading toward the All Father's throne room. Without a second thought, he ran after them.

Blindly, Liv ran away from the guards. Unknowingly, she sprung into the All Father's throne room. Realization hit her too late. The yelped as she tripped over the small flight of stairs. She spun head over tail, and landed awkwardly on her chest with her rump in the air. Standing before her were the last people she wanted to see: Odin and Eir, her mentor. Behind her, before the stairs, the guards were kneeling before their King. Hastily, Liv fixed herself and changed back into her humanly-form and swiftly lowered herself into the kneeling-position. Shortly after, Thor entered the throne room, but stopped in front of the threshold.

"Liv," Odin murmured.

The girl swallowed a lump down her throat as her ears flattened with shame.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Picture Liv with a French-accent. That's kind of what I meant by "nasal-accent". FYI. That's how her realm spoke, generally.**

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far! I've been thinking of this plot for awhile now. Never knew how to put it all together till now. Hopefully I won't lose muse, hehe.**

**Liv is a really fun character. She's gonna be really comical and kind of unpredictable. Just to give you guys a "heads up". :)**

**Comments are highly appreciated!**

**X Noir loup**


	3. Chapter 3

**koryandrs: Glad you like it!**

* * *

"I was about to send a guard to fetch you," said Odin. With a dip of his head, the guards turned and left. Once they were out of the room, Liv could hear them muttering curses about her with her keen wolf ears.

She gulped, "You were, All Father?"

"Yes. Eir is retiring from her duties."

Liv's amber eyes widened as she looked up at her mentor. Eir was the healer of Asgard. Yes, she was as old and gray as All Father, but the best healer this realm had ever known. Hearing her retire was like scraping, rusty metal to her ears. The surprise caused the damsel to stand, "Retire?"

"Yes," Eir murmured. "My years have gone with time, my little cub. It is time for you to arise and take my place as not just the Healer of Asgard, but the _Warrior_ Healer of Asgard."

Liv was a warrior, true and fair. Sif served as a role model to the Animèe. She was inspired to become a warrior. Liv was gifted with natural hand-eye coordination, like all Animèes. Her weapon of choice was longbow.

"I-I—Honestly, Lady, I'm not certain I'm ready for such a position."

"But you are, cub. You have succeeded in every challenge I had given you. Remember when Fandral returned with a hole in his chest? T'was you who had healed him. Not I. You are a true healer and warrior, through and through. And the only one I would entrust this position upon. Do you accept?"

"If you do," said Odin, "then you would become a lady and titled Warrior Healer."

Liv smiled softly. She liked the sound of that. The damsel dipped her head, "Thank you, All Father, Milady. I accept your most gracious offer."

Eir smiled, "That's my little cub. After your ceremony, in two days time, I have a very important task for you."

"Of course, Milady. Anything, Milady."

"Run along, now. And please, let the poor citizens be."

Liv smiled sheepishly before dipping her head once more and scurried out of the throne room.

"Congratulations, _Lady_ Liv!" Thor's voice boomed down the halls as they walked down passages and corridors.

"I'm not a lady yet," Liv giggled. "But I am curious as to what the task is. Ooh! I'm trembling with excitement! Oh! Wait! I still need to get herbs from the garden. But I will see you at lunch time."

"Indeed."

Quickly, Liv spun on her heel and ran down the hall, toward the gardens. Her blonde, rose-clad hair flowed behind her like a trail of gold. The garden was quite a sight. All the beautiful flowers and sun-shielding trees dappled from the dirt trail that wove its way around the large, grand garden. She gracefully strode along the trails, making her way toward the herbs.

The young girl began to pick the herbs that she was running low on. Then she heard it. Anguish screams. They made Liv's tail bristle as her ears flicked toward it. They were faint. Only her skilled ears would have been able to detect them. When the screams died down, Liv's heart was racing. _It must've just been some beast a warrior captured_, Liv thought reassuringly to herself as she finished up gathering the herbs. Alas, the tortured screams echoed in her brain.

* * *

**Yea! Liv's gonna be a lady ****_and_**** Warrior Healer. So proud. ****_Sniffle_****. Wonder what the screaming was. Hehe.**

**Stay tuned for next week!**

**Comments are highly appreciated!**

**X Noir loup**


End file.
